The Return of a Demon
by jjnome
Summary: It is a few months after Ciel's return. His company is in crumbs and is at risk of being bought. His own risks, his life. A mysterious assassin that has come for him to help or destory his new found demonized life
1. His Butler, Returns

_**Jjnome: My new fan fiction idea! It is for an anime I'm IN LOVE WITH! BLACK BUTLER!**_

_**Ciel: Sebastian!**_

_**Sebastian: Yes young Master.**_

_**Ciel: Where am I? I was to meet the Queen!**_

_**Jjnome: Not here! I own nothing.**_

_****PLEASE NOTE****_

_**Major spoilers! Takes place at the end of the season after the last episode! So If you care, finish the series and come back. If you don't care that I'll ruin it, read on.**_

_**Ciel's POV**_

"_Ah. London. Have I missed you so." I said. Breathing in the air._

"_Hurry young Master. You may catch a cold."_

"_Fine. Take me into town."_

"_Yes, my lord." Sebastian loaded me back onto the carriage and I rode into town. I could hear the gasps and cries of the towns folk._

"_Is that Ciel Phantomhive?" a woman said._

"_I think so. Why would he come back? He left all his stuff to those worthless servants of his!" another man said. _

"_Where ever he went, I'm glad he's back." a female said. The crowd turned to see who she was. Yet, she was gone._

_I got to the undertakers and kicked open the door. He arose from a coffin._

"_Oh my. Ciel Phantomhive back with the living?"_

"_What does it matter?"_

"_Oh nothing. And hello to you Sebastian. Why have I the pleasure of having you in my shop? Got a dead body perhaps?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why have you come back, Demon boy." he gave me a smirk followed by a loud chuckle._

"_Sebastian."_

"_Yes, my lord." Sebastian shoved the Undertaker in the store and shut the door behind him._

"_I'm giving you a minute and half."_

"_Understood."_

"_Now." I heard a lot of noise coming from the inside. Good Sebastian._

"_I am finished master." I walk in to see the store untouched but a very ruffled Undertaker._

"_Now, can I trust to do business with you without the asking of questions?"_

"_Of course. Only what is necessary." I smile at him slyly._

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"_It's an important job that will pay much once it is accomplished."_

"_I like the sound on that._

_I told him my plans to bring Funtom toys out of the dust. Ever since my leave, it had been crumbling slowly every day._

"_Why are you coming to me?" The Undertaker asked._

"_Because. You have info and access to the reapers." He just gave a laugh._

"_So what if I do."_

"_You will tell my master everything you know." Sebastian said. The Undertaker laughed again and took a breath._

"_I can access the reapers. I'm sure Griel will be happy to help." He smiles and pauses. "As for the info… Funtom has slowly been creeped up on and talked about on the street. Many think it will fail horribly and be able to be bought for a low price. Of course since your still alive, only you can sell it. If your dead….."_

"_If I'm dead. Ha! It's to late for that." I turned and stormed out of the store._

"_Thank you." Sebastian said._

_I walk through the streets. Ignoring the surprised and dirty looks from everyone else. Their words and stares felt like when I was a child and lost my parents._

"_Poor boy. Lost his family, home, and company." many women said._

"_Boy deserves it. Up and left. Let him suffer. He ain't fit for the world of business." Many men retorted._

"_Shut-up." I murmured, barley audible. He didn't hear so I was going to say it louder. But, best not pick a fight when it's my first time back in London since then._

"_Young Master. Please slow down. I may lose you."_

"_You can track me even to the moon. I'm not worried."_

"_Very well. Where do you plan on going next?"_

"_Where can I go? I have no where. I can't go to the mansion."_

"_You can. It hasn't been long since your departure. We can stay there until this mess if cleared up and leave to where we belong. On that island. Burdened with the curse."_

"_Shut-up. We are here on business and nothing more."_

"_Yes, my lord." We walked and walked until my feet grew tired._

"_Exactly where did you plan on walking?" Sebastian asked, slightly annoyed._

"_As far as I could get." I mumbled._

"_Any better ideas? Why not just go back. They could have possibly left."_

_Just then a familiar voice is heard softly and soon louder._

"_M-M-M-Master!" it screamed_

"_Mey-rin." Sebastian said._

"_Sebastian too?" she said._

"_What are you doing here at this late hour?" I asked. I noticed she was stilling wearing the glasses I gave her._

"_I live here. Yes right in the heart of London. I couldn't possibly think it was you when I saw you walk past my window. No sir-ree!"_

"_You live here? In London? Why not in the mansion?" I asked angrily. _

"_I couldn't. It had to much of you. I couldn't handle it so I left. I hope your not mad for disobeying." _

"_No. It wasn't an order. I actually didn't care what you did with it."_

"_Do you happen to have room in your new home Mey-rin?" Sebastian asked. I hit him in the chest._

"_Please young master. I have a small home but it can fit you. I only have an extra room and a couch. Please forgive me."_

"_No problem. We will be happy to help clean, cook, or run errands for your kindness." Sebastian said bowing. Mey-rin blushed._

"_N-No Sebastian. I couldn't let you. Especially the Young Master!"_

"_Please. Just call me Ceil. You are not my servant anymore!" I said._

"_Yes, Mas- I mean Ciel."_

_**Jjnome: I like it, personally. More to come. This is just the intro stuff. :P Review and Favorite and share too! YAY! I 3 U Ceil!**_


	2. His Butler, Annoyed

**Jjnome: Hey! Hope you had a nice Easter. Srry if you don't celebrate it. No offense!**

**Ciel: Stop worrying about being politically correct. People won't care!**

**Jjnome: the government cares!**

**Ciel: Jjnome owns nothing!**

**Jjnome: Hey I say that!**

She lead us to here small building. She walked in and gave a small wave to the doorman. His eyes grew wide at my sight. I only scoffed and hurried up the stairs.

"Here it s It isn't much but please make your self at home. I will put the kettle on." Mey-rin said shutting the door behind her.

"Sebastian, help her."

"But she said.."

"Its an order. You are to follow my every command, no?"

"Yes, my lord." he said angrily. I gave him a smirk as he slammed the door. Alone. Finally. I walked to the widow and breathed in the cool air of London.

"Be warned. I am back and ready to do anything for my families name." I whispered. A cat meowed along the side of the building. "Little kitty. You know heights are dangerous. You never know when you'll _fall_!" I was about the shove the cat when Sebastian grabbed my arm.

"My young Master. _Dinner_ is ready." he shoved my arm down and pulled me away from the window. I saw the anger in his face and felt like laughing.

"Ciel. I have made do with what I have. I Haven't the chance to get to the store. Please enjoy." Mey-rin said setting a hot bowl or liquid in front of me. "Soup My specialty," she said smiling.

I nodded and lifted the spoonful to my mouth. "Sebastian, blow on it." I said. My eyes turned the red color like Sebastian's.

"Yes." He blew on it until it was cool. I shoved the contents into my mouth as I swallowed. It was that soup. My eyes widened.

"Ciel. Please don't be angry. I knew this was your favorite soup to eat. I know it's not as good as your _mothers_." I jumped out of my chair and grabbed her wrist. I shoved her against the wall.

"How? How did you re-create my mothers dish? No one ever could!" I looked hysterical and Mey-rin looked scared.

"Master. Let her go!" Sebastian yelled. I laughed and slowly released her. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook.

"C-Ciel. You want to know?" she said. I turned around, wide eyed, and nodded.

"Very well then. To know that answer….. You must return to the mansion with me." I froze. Go back? How could I ever go back there?

"If you insist. I hope to see it in good shape. Are Finny, Tanaka, or Balroy still there?"

"Not that mansion. The one that was _burned_."

_Burned. _I could never bring myself to go back. "No. I am here on a mission and nothing else. Thanks you for your hospitality but we are leaving. Lets go, Sebastian." I said, shoving past him to the door.

"Yes young master. Thanks you for the meal Mey0rin." he said. He stopped and whispered something in her ear.

"I would expect your help and skills when the time is right, you agree?" he said.

"Of course. To protect my master."

"Good."

He finally came out of the room with no expression. "What took you so long. It's not like we had any luggage."

"I am extremely sorry master."

"Of course." I said.

The sun was far from rising and the air was becoming chill. But, we walked on in the direction of Funtom. I saw a shadow pass by the moon and looked at Sebastian.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What was it?" he pulled me into an alley. Just then, something came hurling down in the exact spot and blew dust and rock bits everywhere.

"Where did that explosive come from?" I shouted.

"I cant say now. Just give me an order!"

"Very well." I lift my eye patch. "Sebastian, bring that thing here. Alive!"

"Yes, my lord." He looked disappointed at my choice to have it alive but I need to know what it is. Sebastian wasn't going to tell me the truth. It was probably an assassin like the Undertaker said but what was fired?

I heard many more explosion sounds and then a cackle.

"Oh my. A demon fighting me? This is a fun fight. I haven't fought like this in a long time, Sebastian!" the voice said.

"It is extremely fun, but all fun things must come to an _end_!" I heard Sebastian grunt as he threw a hand full of knives at the figure. The figure threw what looked like a bomb. I covered my ears, waiting for an explosion. But no. no sound. I turn the corner to see both weapons frozen in mid-air.

"We can make this easy, walk out of here with both our lives. Or I can re-direct these weapons at you. Your pick."

"I would appreciate my life but my masters orders expect me to bring you to him. Alive preferably."

"Oh yes. The young master! What a bright young boy. Fighting skills like yours?"

"No."

"How sad. Power like yours?"

"No."

"What? Are you happy with him?" Sebastian stays quiet. "I could easily take him of your hands. My master has been asking for him for ages!"

"Your master? How could you have a master? Your kind don't make contracts."

"Of course we can. If we want."

"What could you possibly want?"

"Riches, power, loyalty, you." The figure floats down from the sky on a broom. it's a female. She flips upside down so she is looking directly in Sebastian's eyes.

"Just hand over the boy and I can destroy your contract. No more bounds for eternity."

"Shut-up and fight me, you witch."

**Jjnome: OMG! Exciting! Stay tuned for more witchy goodness :P Review and Favorite please!**


	3. His Butler, Fights

**Jjnome: Hey guys! New edition! :P**

**Ciel: My god. When will this thing be done?**

**Sebastian: Maybe its like our contract….\**

**Ciel: *slaps Sebastian***

**Sebastian: I am sorry master.**

**Ciel: Good**

**Jjnome: No need for violence in here! I own nothing.**

"Fine by me! That boy just looks so needy. I bet you couldn't wait to eat his soul. To late." The witch threw a series of zaps at Sebastian as he dodged them nimbly.

"Is that all you've got?" Sebastian asked.

"My oh my. I am far from done demon." She threw bombs that exploded into puffs oh green smoke. I coughed and tried to wave away the smoke but it was to thick. My eyes started to burn and I yelled. "Sebastian! Get me out of here! Worry about the witch later!" Moments later I am scooped up and carried high above the roof tops of London.

"Get back here Sebastian! I want to play with you! I should also get rid of the evidence so Griel doesn't come for me!"

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Just an old friend of mine." Just as Sebastian said that, a flaming arrow shot past his head.

"Old friend?"

"Or enemy. Whatever you would like me to put it… gently."

"Tell me everything."

"Yes, my lord but-"

"But?"

"I am to protect you first and forth most. Then I shall tell you everything."

"Very well then."

The witch kept cackling and throwing the weirdest things at us. Sebastian dodged all of them.

"Come on little demon! I want to make my master just as happy as yours! With this deal comes happiness of your own!" The witch yelled while her broom whizzed pasted us.

"Keep moving Sebastian. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." His speed picked up and we jumped from roof top to roof top in mere seconds.

"Fine Sebastian. I'll leave. I can't promise I won't come back with more violent orders. Good night." The witch girl blows a kiss and rides off to the moon. Sebastian sets me down on the ground under a tree.

"Can you tell me about that thing? What is it capable of?"

"That is a witch. Her name is Esmeralda."

"Okay. I think I have established she is a witch. Why was she attacking me?"

"Because of the orders she was given by her master."

"Who is her master?"

"I am a butler. How could I possibly know everything about a person I've just recently met?'

"You said she was an _old_ friend. Did you not?"

"Yes. But I have lost contact with her for she is a witch and _I _am a demon. Besides, witches do not need to make contracts. They don't need souls. They piss demons off when they form ones when not needed."

"Very well. I accept your excuse. Her master must be an assassin trying to kill me."

"Just as I presumed."

"If that all you know we should continue to the Funtom company. I must check its condition."

"Of course."

"You took us out farther so we might as well begin with the carriage. I have my information, demons and reapers on my side, and a step closer to the identity of my assassin. Let's go, Sebastian."

Sebastian carries me to the carriage as I hop in. He grabs the reins and takes the horses on a steady trot. The sounds of their feet hitting the stone floors put me asleep. My eyes fluttered but I forced them to stay open. Now that I am aware of a possible murder, I can't let my guard down.

"My young master, please feel free to have a nap. We will arrive at your factory in an hour or two." I nodded and laid my head down against the window.

I wake up later to hear Sebastian yelling at me.

"Young master. We are here."

"Thank you."

I stepped out expecting to see a monstrosity. Caved in roofs, dirty bricks, coal dust everywhere, and holes. When I looked, it was total opposite. It looked good as new. Even better than when I left London.

"What is the meaning of this? I've heard of vandalizing an abandoned factory not keeping it clean!'

"My lord, look. There is something at the door."

I used my demon eyes to look closely. I couldn't quite read it but it was note. Scribbled on paper very quickly it seemed.

"Let's go."

"Yes master."

We walked down the path toward the door. There wasn't even a weed in site and the few tress that were there were still healthy. My mind must be going mad. Sebastian walked to the door and got the note for me.

"I haven't read it yet." he said. I gave him a nod of approval.

"Dear Mr. Phantomhive," the note said as I read it aloud. "Are you surprised with the Funtom factory? Nice right? If you are reading this note, that means you have returned to London. I am glad to hear that. Sadly, it also means my maid, Esmeralda, was most likely sent to attack you. If you were able to escape, you must be extremely smart and talented. I expected nothing less from you. Please give Sebastian my earnest regards. On the reverse side of this note I have a set of directions. Meeting times, places, etc. Choose one. Circle it and place this note back on the door. We will be in contact soon. Good bye from, Ciel Phantomhive."

I flipped the note over and see a huge list of times, dates, and places. I scoffed at it and threw it down.

"Master? Wouldn't it be wise to pick a meeting place?"

"Why? This psycho sent that witch to kill me. I am merely a playing piece in his game to rule my company. No one makes me a playing piece for I am the player!"

**Jjnome: :D I love this story! Bet you ppl can't wait for more!**

**Ciel: I don't talk like that**

**Jjnome: Trust me, you do!**

**Sebastian: I quite like your character, Master**

**Ciel: I don't care. *cross arms***

**Jjnome: Hahaha! Review and Favorite! **


	4. His Butler, Captures

**Jjnome: Hey! It's summer time! That means much more time to write! I will try my best to write and inform you guys when I go on vacation.**

**Ciel: *scoffs* I just want this over with. Each new story is an embarrassment to the Phantomhive name.**

**Sebastian: My lord-**

**Ciel: To you too.**

**Sebastian: ….**

**Jjnome: Whatever! I own nothing!**

I pushed open the door and saw my factory. The door creaked and could use a few drops of oil but it was just as I remembered it. The machines were polished recently but had time to rust. There were boxes upon boxes of toys ready for shipping.

"Toys? My company had been down for months. How could these be ready to ship?" I said aloud.

"My young lord, look here." Sebastian said pointing around a corner.

"What is it?" I said. I walked over. My boots made and echo with every step. As I reached the turn I could see it and feel it. The warmth. "My machines have been used. Recently too."

"The metal is warm." Sebastian said pressing his hand on it.

"But why would-" I am interrupted by a shuffling noise coming from the back office. "Who's there?" I shout. The noise stops as a figure runs out of the office. "Sebastian, get him and find out who he is."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bows and then jumps on to a supporting beam. He dives down landing on the person. Forcing their body to lay flat on the floor.

I walk over and lift their chin with my cane. "Who are you?" I shout.

"Look I have nothing to do here!"

"Then why were you snooping in that office?"

"I-I-I-"

"It would be wise to answer. I have received orders to find your identity and reasoning. I am prepared to use brute force if necessary." Sebastian gives a sly smile as he pulls his gloves on with a smack. The man looks frightened.

"Why have my machines been running? Who turned them on? Where did those toys come from?" I shouted.

"I was just sent to get information! I don't know why that stuff happened or where it came from!"

"Who sent you?"

"The Tiny Toys Company. They told I'd get an extra pay if I did this."

"Why?"

"All they said was they wanted to know your products deeper and stuff!"

"Did they know my factory was in such good condition?"

"I-I don't know!" I smacked his head with my cane. Hey rolled over and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"My lord? Was that needed?"

"I got my information. He is not needed!" I shove the doors open and walk back to the carriage. "Make it look like he hurt _himself_, Sebastian." I called back.

"Yes, my lord."

I stepped into the carriage waiting for Sebastian when I heard an unforgettable laugh.

"Ciel!" the voice said. "Where is Bassy?"

"Hello Grell. Finally decided to show up." I gave a smirk.

"Of course. I came running from hell just as soon as I heard Bassy was back in town!" He smiled a weird smile that made me sick.

"Sebastian is tied up at the moment. Please go back to where ever you came from."

"Sebastian is tied up?" His face lit up.

"Not literally you stupid reaper!"

Just the Sebastian walked out of the factory clapping the dirt of his gloves. "I did as you told me my young lord. It looks very convincing."

"Very good. Let's go Sebastian. To the Tiny Toys Company."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian jumped in the driver seat and took hold of the reins. Just as he was about the slap them down, Grell stood in front.

"Oh please let me come Bassy! I could be of use!"

"How?" I asked agitated.

"My death scythes!" He pulls out to very small pairs of scissors.

"Pathetic." I say.

"I can't help it Will still won't give me my custom death scythe back! He also keeps giving me smaller and smaller death scythes each week!"

"That is not a death scythe. It is a pathetic substitute. Go Sebastian. Run him over for all I care." I said as I stared out the window.

"Please!"

"Fine. I will have Sebastian hurt you if your not of any use or you get too crazy. Deal? You'll also be left on the side of the road. Maybe even not somewhere that nice!"

"Okay. I promise!" Grell hoped into the seat next to Sebastian.

"No. You sit in the back." Sebastian said. I could see his eyebrow twitch a little.

"Oh fine."

"If were _all_ ready, Sebastian, lets go."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian clacks the reins and the horses trot down the gravel road towards town.

Grell became annoying and I could barley stand him but he wasn't being crazy and I had no idea if he really knew anything so I didn't do anything to him. A Phantomhive never breaks a deal.

"Master, we are almost in town. There is someone I would like to make a stop for. Would that be okay?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess that would be okay. For whom are we stopping for?"

"May-rin. She is a Phantomhive servant after all. We could use her skills in case we have a little fight at the toy company."

"When I have a butler strong as you, she isn't needed. Besides, what if that witch comes back? Mey-rin will know you're a demon and what about Captain Crazy over here? Won't that make her suspicious?"

"I swear to you my Lord. She will know nothing but of your desire to save your factory."

**Jjnome: I hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Ciel: I hate it. It is an embar-**

**Jjnome: -essment. I know, I know.**

**Ciel: *scoffs***

**Jjnome: I got a comment asking why Ciel was wanted by the man and it will be answered soon! I promise! So please Review and Favorite!**


End file.
